Dois em uma
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Mizuki está com problemas. Seus pais resolvem ir ao Japão visitála, e ao mesmo tempo Sano pede que a jovem o acompanhe em um jantar importante para a sua carreira. Como Ashiya fará para não ser descoberta?


_Resumo: Mizuki está com problemas. Seus pais resolvem ir ao Japão visitá-la, e ao mesmo tempo Sano pede que a jovem o acompanhe em um jantar importante para a sua carreira. Como Ashiya fará para não ser descoberta?_

_Nota da autora: Eu li o mangá e assisti o jdrama então há um __pouco__ das duas coisas, mas nada de spoilers, então podem ler sem medo. É meu primeiro fic de HanaKimi (acho que filho único). Resposta ao desafio dos cenários do Mundo dos Fics._

**Dois em uma**

– Então, é isso – Sano terminou sua narrativa. – Agora ele quer marcar um jantar para conversarmos sobre os termos do patrocínio.

– É maravilhoso, Sano! – Mizuki exclamou eufórica. – Com certeza esse patrocínio vai ser muito bom para você!

– Eu não estou muito seguro – Sano disse fazendo com que a garota parasse de sorrir e mudasse totalmente de expressão. – Não fique com essa cara de preocupação. Eu apenas não quero alimentar muitas esperanças, e depois acabar me frustrando por não dar certo.

– Vai dar certo! – Mizuki disse totalmente confiante.

– Eu queria ter metade da sua confiança – Sano sorriu enquanto virava o rosto para encarar a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado. Mizuki saltou da cama, e achou por bem ficar do lado oposto do quarto. Quando Sano sorria daquele jeito fazia com que seu coração batesse tão rápido que ela pensava que Sano acabaria escutando. – Eu posso pedir um favor, então?

– O que você quiser! – Mizuki respondeu prontamente.

– Você... Você poderia ir ao restaurante comigo? – Sano perguntou um pouco hesitante.

– Eu não vou atrapalhar? – Mizuki disse preocupada.

– É claro que não – Sano retrucou balançando a cabeça. – Eu... Irei me sentir mais seguro se você estiver lá.

– Se você diz – Mizuki não conseguia dizer 'Não' quando ele estava com aquela expressão. Por um segundo a garota até chegava a pensar que ele sabia o seu segredo, e a tratava com mais carinho do que um amigo deveria tratar outro amigo.

"_Não pense bobagens, Mizuki"_, balançou levemente a cabeça. _"Seria impossível Sano descobrir e ficar quieto sobre um assunto tão sério". _

– E quando vai ser? – Mizuki perguntou voltando sua atenção para a escrivaninha e começou a tentar dar um jeito naquela bagunça que fizera mais cedo quando estudava com Nakatsu.

– Sexta, às nove horas – Sano disse tranquilamente. Mizuki derrubou tudo o que segurava. – O que foi, Ashiya?

– Na... Nada – disse nervosa enquanto abaixava-se para reunir as coisas. Por estar de costas não percebeu Sano se aproximou, e quase pulou a um metro dele quando ele foi ajudá-la.

– Você está estranho – Sano disse desconfiado. – Por acaso tem algum outro compromisso na sexta?

– Não! – Mizuki quase gritou a resposta. – Não tenho nada para fazer na sexta.

– Eu vou entender se você não puder ir – Sano continuou ainda parecendo não acreditar muito no que Mizuki dissera.

– Eu posso, eu posso! – Mizuki garantiu fazendo acenos positivos com a cabeça. Sano apenas colocou a mão na cabeça dela, e bagunçou os cabelos dela.

– Vou treinar um pouco – disse pegando a mochila, e deixou o quarto.

– AH! – Mizuki gritou largando-se na cama. – Por que eu não consegui dizer que não podia ir?!

Seus pais estavam vindo dos Estados Unidos para visitá-la, e já a haviam feito prometer que iria jantar com eles na sexta.

– Não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo...! – Mizuki choramingou desesperada. – Sem falar que... Sano pensa que eu sou um garoto, e meus pais não podem me ver vestida como um menino de jeito nenhum! O que eu vou fazer?!

– Mizuki? – ela quase gritou de susto quando Nakatsu apareceu na porta. – Por que está gritando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não aconteceu nada – Mizuki respondeu um pouco nervosa.

– Escutei um grito – Nakatsu disse não parecendo muito convencido.

– É... – Mizuki coçou levemente a cabeça. Já tinha problemas demais! – Terapia! Você nunca tentou gritar quando está um pouco frustrado?

– Você fala algumas coisas estranhas de vez em quando – Nakatsu comentou um pouco confuso. – Se aconteceu alguma coisa, você pode me contar...

– Estou bem, Nakatsu – Mizuki o interrompeu. – É sério.

Nakatsu não pareceu acreditar muito no que Mizuki dizia, mas pareceu preferir não continuar o assunto, e começar a falar sobre as provas que estavam próximas e o quanto teriam que estudar. Mizuki apenas concordava ocasionalmente, mas não tinha nem idéia do que o amigo falava. Tentava imaginar uma forma de como iria sair da confusão na qual se colocara. Era claro que não poderia dizer aos pais que não poderia ir, eles iriam desconfiar muito disso. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixar Sano sozinho, aquele seria um jantar muito importante para ele.

– Tenho que estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo... – Mizuki murmurou esquecendo-se que Nakatsu ainda estava ali.

– O que você disse? – perguntou sem entender.

– Não falei nada importante – Mizuki tentou remendar, e logo se dirigiu até a porta. – Preciso ir comprar umas coisas, Nakatsu.

– Eu vou com você então – Nakatsu disse a acompanhando.

– Prefiro ir sozinho, Nakatsu – Mizuki sorriu, mas viu que ele continuou a encarando de um jeito desconfiado. – Está tudo bem mesmo – disse, como se lesse os pensamentos dele, e antes que ele pudesse retrucar deixou o quarto.

Precisava ir ao shopping. Fazia tanto tempo não se vestia como uma garota que nem ao menos sabia se as suas roupas que estavam escondidas ainda lhe serviam ou não. Crescera bastante naqueles últimos meses no Osaka High. Nem conseguia acreditar que já estava no Japão há mais de um ano e ainda não fora descoberta!

Mizuki parou subitamente de andar. E se aquela visita súbita dos pais fosse para tentar convencê-la a voltar para os Estados Unidos? Não queria de jeito nenhum sair do lado de Sano! Se os pais chegassem a descobrir o que estava acontecendo, aí que iriam querer levá-la arrastada de volta para casa.

– Eu não posso desmarcar o jantar com eles – Mizuki murmurou nervosa. – Senão eles podem pensar que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa.

Teria que revezar entre os dois jantares. Seria uma tremenda loucura, mas não conseguia ver nenhuma outra solução.

Decidida, ela rumou em direção ao shopping.

* * *

Era claro que Mizuki não conseguiria passar o resto da semana tranqüila. Estava distraída (mais do que o normal) e quando Sano tentava saber o que era, Mizuki sempre se esquivava e dizia não ser nada. Esse comportamento essa o preocupando. Ele já começava a suspeitar que fosse por causa do jantar. Até tentara dizer a ela que não se preocupasse, que poderia ir sozinho, mas Mizuki sempre sorria e dizia que prometera ir.

– Está pronto? – Sano perguntou pela enésima vez para a garota que não saia do banheiro. – Que coisa, Ashiya, está demorando mais que uma garota para se arrumar! – acrescentou para fazer uma brincadeira e deixá-la convencida de que ainda não sabia de nada.

– Está insinuando que eu pareço uma garota? – Mizuki exclamou revoltada enquanto abria a porta.

– Para que essa mochila? – Sano perguntou ignorando os resmungos da jovem.

– São... Umas coisas aí que eu preciso – Mizuki respondeu sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

– Que coisas? – Sano ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Você não disse que estava atrasado? – Mizuki o puxou pela mão para evitar que ele continuasse a enchendo de perguntas.

Sano ergueu a sobrancelha achando aquela atitude muito estranha, mas mais uma vez preferiu não falar nada. Uma hora ou outra acabaria descobrindo o que Mizuki estava escondendo.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, que também se chamava L'arc en ciel já que era do mesmo grupo que possuía a confeitaria, um dos atendentes os guiou até a mesa onde o patrocinador estava, e Mizuki não parou de olhar de um lado para outro para ver se os pais já estavam no lugar.

– Desculpe-nos pelo atraso – Sano pediu após cumprimentar o patrocinador.

– Eu acabei de chegar também – ele sorriu enquanto fazia um gesto para que os dois ocupassem os lugares a sua frente.

Mizuki até tentava prestar atenção no assunto em discussão na mesa (algo sobre o que teria no uniforme de Sano caso ele aceitasse o patrocínio), mas realmente não conseguia parar de olhar para a porta esperando que seus pais aparecessem. E não demorou muito. Cerca de dez minutos depois o casal Ashiya apareceu. Mizuki escorregou na cadeira e levou o cardápio ao rosto fazendo com que Sano voltasse sua atenção para ela.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

– Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – Mizuki exclamou erguendo-se de um salto.

– Ashiya... – Sano a chamou antes ela pudesse se afastar. Mizuki o que encarou com uma expressão de 'O que foi?'. – Vai levar o cardápio o banheiro?

Mizuki olhou de Sano para o cardápio ainda em sua mão.

– Leitura, leitura – murmurou sem jeito e saiu quase tropeçando.

Sano ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, e voltou a conversar com o patrocinador.

Mizuki, por sua vez, quase correu até o banheiro, usou o cardápio para esconder o rosto quando passou perto do lugar onde seus pais estavam sentados, e ia entrar no banheiro feminino quando esbarrou em uma senhora que estava saindo.

– Garotos! Cada vez mais pervertidos – a velha resmungou rabugenta.

– Desculpe. Errei a porta – Mizuki murmurou sem jeito, e entrou no banheiro masculino do outro lado.

Morar com Sano e dividir o quarto com ele havia feito com que a garota tivesse que aprender a ficar pronta em menos de um cinco minutos. Antes de sair do alojamento mais cedo demorara porque precisava conferir se estava levando tudo dentro da mochila. Não poderia deixar que seus pais desconfiassem.

Com cuidado para não ser vista, Mizuki deixou o banheiro e correu até a mesa dos pais. Iria cumprimentá-los, mas seu pai a viu antes e deu um pulo da cadeira, para abraçá-la.

– Pai! Estou sufocando!!! – Mizuki exclamou tentando se soltar.

– Como você nos deixa sem noticias por tanto tempo? – o senhor Ashiya perguntou sem ligar para os apelos da filha.

– Eu escrevi _semana passada_! – Mizuki disse frisando bem as palavras.

– Não é a mesma coisa! Deixe-me olhá-la – o senhor disse afastando-se para ver a filha que usava um vestido azul que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma sandália não muito alta.

Mizuki preferiu não abusar, já fazia tempos que não usava um salto alto e corria o sério risco de levar um grande tombo no meio do restaurante, e tudo o que menos queria era chamar a atenção.

– Não cresceu nada – o senhor Ashiya disse após um suspiro de insatisfação. – Estão te alimentando direito nessa escola?

– Eu cresci sim! – Mizuki exclamou emburrada. – Por que essa visita tão repentina? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Estávamos com saudades, filha – a mãe disse com sua habitual calma. – Não vamos arrastá-la de volta para a América, se é isso que pensou.

Mizuki respirou aliviada.

– Apesar de que vontade não me falta – o pai resmungou cruzando os braços.

– Estou feliz aqui, papai – Mizuki disse com um sorriso que sabia que iria deixá-lo mais tranqüilo.

Ele acabou relaxando e tratou e bombardear sobre a sua vida no Japão, e para o desespero de Mizuki sobre a escola e Sano.

– Está tudo bem, papai, está tudo bem – Mizuki murmurou cansada. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já haviam se passado vinte minutos desde que deixara a outra mesa, e rapidamente deu um salto. – Eu... Volto logo! – disse e sem dar qualquer chance de resposta aos pais, voltou correndo para o banheiro.

Se trocou no ritmo de velocidade da luz, e correu até a mesa de Sano. Quando se largou na cadeira, arquejando, o rapaz a encarou com um ar de curiosidade.

– Demorou – Sano disse lentamente.

– Me perdoe – Mizuki murmurou sem jeito.

– Você está... Usando batom, meu jovem? – o patrocinador perguntou estreitando os olhos como se assim pudesse ver os lábios de Mizuki com mais clareza.

– AH?! – Mizuki gritou assustada. – Não... É que... Eu encontrei uma garota, sabe – nem ela sabia de onde tinha tirado isso. – Só que não comentem nada, eu tenho namorada nos Estados Unidos, sabe, e ela é bem ciumenta.

Sano sabia que aquilo era uma tremenda mentira. Julia e Mizuki eram amigas. Ele não sabia a razão pela qual Mizuki continuava sustentando aquela história idiota que havia sido inventada pela outra garota. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Mizuki estava escondendo algo sério.

"_O que ela pode esconder mais grave do que ser uma garota?", _Sano se perguntou enquanto apoiava o braço na mesa e ficou observando Mizuki sorrir enquanto falava ao patrocinador como era sua vida nos Estados Unidos.

Mas, depois de um tempo Mizuki inventou outra desculpa e saiu correndo da mesa. Foi assim um bom tempo até que Sano resolveu pedir licença ao patrocinador e seguir Mizuki. Aquele vai e vem estava realmente o deixando preocupado. Tomando cuidado, ele foi atrás dela. A garota parecia tão atordoada e apressada que nem ao menos se deu conta de que Sano estava atrás dela.

O saltador viu quando Mizuki entrou no banheiro dos homens, e em menos de cinco minutos tornou a aparecer, mas de vestido, sandália e maquiada.

– O que é isso? – Sano ergueu a sobrancelha. Teve que se esconder quando ela passou por ele estava. Depois continuou a seguindo, e a viu ocupar um lugar em outra mesa.

Com cuidado, ele se aproximou para tentar ouvir alguma coisa.

– Eu já disse que estou bem, papai – Mizuki reclamava em um tom de reclamação. – Não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança! Eu sei me cuidar.

– Então é isso – Sano murmurou sorrindo. Aqueles dois eram os pais dela. – Sua tonta! Devia ter me tido que não poderia me acompanhar.

Sano voltou para a mesa, e esperou pacientemente que Mizuki retornasse. Ele só esperava que aquela descuidada não fizesse nenhuma bobagem e não aparecesse vestida de mulher. Mizuki, no entanto, apareceu caracterizada como homem, ofegante era verdade, mas ainda assim devidamente arrumada.

– Você deve estar realmente se divertindo com essa garota que encontrou – o patrocinador disse rindo, e fez com Mizuki ficasse mais vermelha que um pimentão.

– Não... Não é isso – Mizuki disse sem jeito. – Então, o que decidiram?

– Irei aceitar o patrocínio – Sano respondeu, mas não se mostrava muito animado. Mizuki não se importou muito com essa falta de emoção, já estava até acostumada. – Acho que isso encerra o jantar. Amanhã passarei em seu escritório para assinar os papeis.

O homem apenas confirmou e depois que a conta foi paga, se preparam para sair. Mas Mizuki entrou, mais uma vez, em pânico. Não podia sair de lá deixando os pais!

– Se você quiser ficar para... – Sano parou pensando em como dizer. – Para continuar o namoro escondido com a tal garota, pode ficar, irei na frente.

– Eu não estou... – Mizuki começou a falar, mas parou quando percebeu que não teria uma desculpa melhor para permanecer no restaurante.

Quando Sano saiu, Mizuki trocou de roupa mais uma vez e voltou para a mesa dos pais. Eles, principalmente o pai, lhe perguntou várias vezes o que estava acontecendo, mas Mizuki conseguiu se esquivar e apenas disse que não iria mais a nenhum lugar, e o jantar se encerrou sem maiores problemas.

Depois de acompanhar os pais até o hotel, Mizuki voltou para Osaka High, e entrou no quarto 205 tentando não fazer barulho, mas logo viu que poderia o que quisesse, pois Sano não estava no quarto. Mizuki preocupou-se. Ele havia saído antes que ela do restaurante! Já deveria estar em casa há tempos!!!

Tentou ligar, mas o celular só caia na caixa postal. E se tivesse acontecido algo? Era tudo o que a garota conseguia pensar.

Cansada, e sem saber o que fazer, ela largou-se na cama do rapaz, e logo se sentiu inebriada pelo perfume que estavam impregnados naqueles lençóis. Gostava tanto dele! Se ao menos pudesse dizer isso. Mas sua sina era apenas admirá-lo de longe.

Mizuki acabou adormecendo em meio aos seus pensamentos, desejos e sonhos que imaginava serem impossíveis.

Sano não chegou muito depois dela. Havia aproveitado o tempo para treinar. Queria estar em forma para pular na mesma altura que havia conseguido antes de abandonar o Salto em Altura.

Não queria fazer feio diante _dela_.

– Dormiu na minha cama outra vez? – Sano murmurou, mas não estava aborrecido. Muito pelo contrário. Sorriu ao ver como ela descansava serenamente. – Deve estar muito cansada, sua tonta – sussurrou tocando levemente o rosto dela.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama e ficou a observando por algum tempo. Teria que se controlar e não contar a ela que já sabia a verdade. Não queria que ela fosse embora antes de vê-lo pular. Aliais, não queria que ela saísse do seu lado nunca! Mas por enquanto tudo o que poderia fazer seria observá-la dormir tranquilamente. Amá-la em silêncio.

– Vou continuar deixando você acreditar que está me enganando, _Mizuki_ – Sano murmurou sorrindo.

**FIM**


End file.
